Everything's Not Like What You Think -- ON HOLD
by DUO my life
Summary: Really, Every thing is not like what you think about it... or how you look at it. There are always two meanings for everything. Find out how Abhijeet will let Daya look upon the things in both the ways. Hope you will like it. Please read and review..:)
1. Chapter 1

**8 'o' clock in night—**

Abhijeet was working on his laptop in his room. His laptop placing in between his legs and his full concentration was on the different files which were spreading in front of him. The truth was he was working at really high pace because he knew that if Daya will come back from bureau he will never let him work in peace and will demand food after every minute. There was no case reported in the bureau so Abhijeet came back early to complete the pending stuff while Daya remained there to tease Freddy.

Abhijeet(to himself)- ufff laptop bhi hang. Aur ab agar Daya aa gaya to toofan aa jaye ga…

He then started arranging the files according to the dates and waited for his laptop to become alive once again. The moment the tiny courser moved on the screen he heard movement in the key hole of the main door. He took a big sigh as he knew the outcome.

Abhijeet: Lo bhai aa gaya…. Ab kya khaak kaam hoga.

He heard Daya opening the fridge and at once the door of his room opened.

Daya(fastly): Abhi tm ne khana nahi banaya abhi tk?

Abhijeet looked at him and sensed that his motoo dost is hungry as hell.

Abhijeet: Aaj mene socha hm dono saath saath khana banayenge. Kyu sahi h?

Daya(shocked): Kya? Nahi tm mujhe abhi accha sa khana bana kr do. Me kuch nahi janta.

Abhijeet(irritated): Kya h Daya me koi tmhara kaam wala nahi hun. Jao aur ja kr Maggie bana lo.

Daya(rashly): Ye kaho ke tm ne bahar kahana kha liya h.

Abhijeet: Daya pagal h kya… dekh nahi raha me kaam kr raha hun. Bekaar me mera time mt waste karo.

Daya: Accha.. ab meri presence tmhara time waste karne lagi h.. (he rolled his lips)

Abhijeet(sighing): Ab ladkiyon jesi baaten mt kr samjha. Accha tm wait karo pandra(15) minute me kaam poora kr ke ata hun phir bana dunga khana .

Daya(turning): Nahi me khud Maggie bana leta hun.

He went outside the room.

Abhijeet(loudly): Dayyaaaa… ruko… idhar aao.

Daya half heartdly entered.

Daya: Kya h?

Abhijeet(softly): Me bana dunga na thodi der me tmhari tabiyat bhi theek nahi h na. Tm fresh ho ja kr me banata hun thodi der me.

Daya(roughly): Nahi me khud bana lunga.

Abhijeet: Abey kyu shamat aai h.. Ja raha h room me ya lagaun do haath?

Daya silently went towards his room to change.

Abhijeet took a big sigh and again started doing his work. He totally forgot that Daya was feeling unwell since morning and after seeing his tired face he realized and regretted why he didn't keep the meal ready. He in a great rush completed his work within ten minutes and closed his laptop and cleaned his bed. Then he came out and knocked on Daya's door and silently entered inside, saw Daya lying on his bed. He tried to sit after seeing him but Abhijeet restrained him by his hand.

Abhijeet: Lete raho… he went close to him and placed his hand of his forhead…. Sir me dard ho raha h?

Daya(nodding): Haan thoda sa h bs.

Abhijeet: Accha tm araam karo me bahar se khana le kr aa raha hun.

Daya: Nahi yaar ab kaha jaoge tm esa karo Maggie hi bana do.

Abhijeet: Chup chaap pada reh. Zada hi orders dene aa gaye hen. Aur tu kb se mere araam ka itna khayal rakhne laga haan?

Daya(laughing): wo mene tmhe sapne me bolte hue suna tha ke Daya bht kaam leta h mujh se.. to rehem aa gaya tm pr.

Abhijeet lightly punched on his arm and went out with a smile on his face. He took Daya's motorbike and came back within half an hour. He placed all the stuff on the table and knocked on Daya's door before entering.

Abhijeet: Daya, so gaya kya?

Daya(looking at him): Nahi to.

Abhijeet: Hmm chalo aa jao khana khane.

Daya(making faces): Yahi pr le aao na please.

Abhijeet: Areee… chal uth foran… yaha nahi aayega khana.

Daya: Phir me nahi kha raha.

Abhijeet: Abey uth ja Daya ke bacche.

Daya(shocked): Kahan h Daya ka baccha?

Abhijeet went out in irritation and heard Daya laughing loudly from his room.

After few minutes Daya came out still laughing and his volume increased after seeing Abhijeet's face. He came close to him.

Daya: Kya hua Abhijeet sir aap bura maan gaye.

Abhijeet looked at his face and he too started laughing. They did their dinner and after that Daya went inside his room and came back with two pills in his hand. He took glass in his hand but before he could put those pills into his mouth Abhijeet hold his hand.

Abhijeet: Kis cheez ki goliyan hen ye?

Daya(rashly): Zeher ki…!

Abhijeet looked sternly on his face.

Daya(irritated): Arey yaar paracetamole h.

Abhijeet: Do do..?

Daya nodded. Abhijeet took both the pills from his hand and looked sternly on his face.

Daya: Boss de do na please. Sir dard ho raha h.

Abhijeet(strictly): Hr giz nahi. Daya mamooli sir dard h so jaoge to theek ho jayega.

Daya: Neend bhi nahi aati na sir dard me.

Abhijeet: Aur mobile aur laptop dekh raat raat bhr phir hr doosre din kaha kr mere sir me dard ho raha h.

Daya(seriously): Kahan… mene kitne dino se laptop chua(touch) bhi nahi h. Aur roz time pr sota hun. Aur kitne dino baad to sir dard hua h. De do goli…mujhe sona h na.

Abhijeet(strictly): Daya tu cheekh ya chilla pr ye goli tujhe nahi milegi. Aur ummeed karta hun tm mere faisle ki respect karoge aur raat ko nahi khaoge.

Daya silently stood up from his chair.

Abhijeet(softly): Hr waqt goli khana kya acchi baat h Daya? Tm chocolate aur toffee ki tarha khate ho tablets. Chalo ja kr leto apne room me aur kuch mt socho neend aa jayegi thodi der me.

Daya nodded slightly and went inside his room.

Abhijeet(loudly, after remembering something): Arey Dayaaaa…

Daya popped out his head from his room.

Abhijeet: Coffee ya Tea pioge?

Daya(naughty): Arey haan after dinner ritual to bhool hi gaya. Ab tm mere room me hi le aao.

Abhijeet laughed and nodded.

He made two cups of tea and went inside Daya's room who was lying on his bed while his pillow was on his face. He raised the pillow and smiled at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Leeje sarkaar aap ki chaye bn gai.

Daya laughed while sitting on his bed. Abhijeet turned to go outside.

Daya(quickly): Arey ab tm kyu bahar ja rahe ho.. Yahi pr aao na chaye le kr.

Abhijeet came back with his cup of tea and they both talked on different topics till twelve at night. Daya was looking restless so Abhijeet asked him to lie down.

Abhijeet: Daya tm lait jao me yahi hun abhi.

He knew that Daya didn't want him to go back to his room so he decided to make Daya sleep.

Daya lied down on his bed and keep on talking after half an hour he went into a dreamless sleep.

Abhijeet looked at him and covered him with a light blanket, took both the cups from the side table and switched off the lights and softly came out from his room.

**Next morning—**

Abhijeet woke up at six in the morning and after freshening up he checked Daya, found him sleeping so went close to him and shacked him but get shocked. He felt as if he placed his hand on a burning iron.

Abhijeet(to himself): Ise to bht tez bukhar ho raha h. Dawai bhi nahi khane di thi raat me.

Abhijeet made Daya wake up whose eyes were red due to high fever.

Abhijeet(softly): Daya jao brush kr ke aa jao.

Daya just nodded and closed his eyes again. Abhijeet patted on his cheek and removed the blanket.

Abhijeet: Daya chalo jaldi se utho phir aa kr so jana. Chalo…

He holds Daya's warm hand and pulled him.

Daya(his voice no more than a whisper): Do minute baad na. Abhi nahi…

Abhijeet: Abey do minute baad tu leta hua hoga phir se… abhi bs brush kr lo phir aa kr let jao.

He made him go inside washroom and made his way towards kitchen.

He did his breakfast by eating some crackers and drinking one glass of milk. While he took a lukewarm glass of milk for Daya.

Abhijeet(loudly): Arey kya washroom me so gaya. He banged on the door. After two more minutes Daya came out taking support of the nearby wall. Abhijeet rushed towards him.

Abhijeet(out of concern): Kya hua hain?

Daya(weakly): am getting a bit dizzy.

Abhijeet hold his arm tightly and made him sit on his bed. After that he called ACP telling the condition of Daya and asking for some time to be with him.

ACP: Theek h Abhijeet tm khayal rakkho us ka aur aajao jb us ki condition theek ho jaye.

Abhijeet nodded and then telephoned the doctor and told the condition of Daya. In between of that Daya added.

Daya: I puked as well.

Abhijeet(shocked): Kya? Bataya nahi gaya tujh se pehle.

Daya slightly smiled on that. The doctor assured Abhijeet that Viral's a hit around the city and not to worry about this sickness. He also said to put wet cloth on the patient's forehead and to give him mild food to eat. After cutting the call Abhijeet looked on Daya's face which was red. He stood up and Daya clutched his hand.

Daya(whispering): Abhi aaj bureau mt jao na.

Abhijeet(softly taking out his hand from Daya's grip): Haan abhi nahi ja raha.. bs kitchen tk ja raha hun.

He came back with a bowl of chilled water and a towel. He slowly with extreme care placed the wet towel on Daya's forehead. Daya opened his eyes and looked on his friend's face that was looking in extreme tension.

Abhijeet: Daya yaar tm leto me paanch minute me prescribed tablets le kr ata hun. Theek h?

Daya nodded: Jaldi aana yaar.

Abhijeet came back after five minutes and found Daya in the same position but he was not sleeping.

Abhijeet(changing the towel): Tmhe neend nahi aa rahi?

Daya: nahi abhi nahi aa rahi.

Abhijeet: Accha chalo ye milk lo aur ye tablets fata fut….

Daya(naughty): Aur ab main kahun ke mujhe tablet nahi khani to..

Abhijeet(straightly):To baba tmhare gaal pr apna aashirwaad de denge.

Daya laughed and with the help of Abhijeet sat on the bed. Drank milk in one go….

Abhijeet: Sukoon se Daya… wo kahin bhaga nahi ja raha… handing him the tablets. Ye lo. He took them too…

After some minutes he went into the dream land. And Abhijeet silently went outside after placing a sticky note on Daya's side table that he's going to the bureau.

Abhijeet reached bureau at one in the afternoon.

Abhijeet(smiling): Good afternoon sir.

ACP(nodding): Good afternoon Abhijeet…. Daya kesa h ab?

Abhijeet: Sir subha se kaafi behtar h us ki condition ab.. wo so gaya to me idhar aa gaya.

ACP: Arey to aaj chutti kr lete aane ki kya zaroorat thi? Wese bhi koi case nahi report hua h abhi tk.

Abhijeet: Sir mera farz to dono jagah h na… smiling… to waha bhi raha ab yaha bhi rahunga.

ACP smiled and went inside his cabin while Abhijeet get busy in some other work. He was quite worried about Daya and was continuously thinking about him. As the hour of getting back to home was getting closer he too was getting impatient. He didn't want to call Daya as he knew that he must be sleeping otherwise he would have called him as he mentioned this on the sticky note. But the odds were not on his favor. They received a call at five 'o' clock. ACP noticed the irritated face of Abhijeet but ignored it.

ACP: Abhijeet jao aur check kr aao kya masla h.

Abhijeet nodded and took Vivek, Freddy and Vineet with him. They reached at the mentioned location.

Abhijeet: Yaha se aap logo ne hame bulaya tha?

Man: jee haan sir hm ne hi bulaya tha.

Abhijeet: Hmm to kya mamla h bhai.

Man looked at her crying wife and said: Sir wo… hm logo ka beta…. Sir kuch log use kidnap kr ke le gaye hen.

Abhijeet(looking around the house): Aapko exactly kese pata ke wo log use kidnap kr ke hi le gaye hen?

Man: ye dekhiye sir ye parcha hame mila jb hm log ghr wapus aaye tb.

He said while handing him the paper.

Abhijeet looked at the paper and then in the eyes of the man.

Abhijeet: aap log kaha gaye the?

Man: Hm log sir shopping karne gaye hue the.

Abhijeet: Aur aap ka beta?

Man: Sir use hm ghr pr hi chod kr gaye the.

Vivek: Kitne saal ka h aapka beta?

Women(crying): te…teen saal ka h…. Crying harder… haayyyee mera baccha… pata nahi use kuch khane ko bhi diya hoga ya nahi…. Ravi ye sab tmhari waja se hua h…

Abhijeet: teen saal ke bacche ko aap ghr pr akela chod kr chale gaye aur wo bhi kisi nanny ke bagher. Kya shopping aapke bacche se bhi zada important thi?

Suddenly his phone ringed and he looked at the caller ID.. he looked at Vivek and Freddy's face as if asking them to look further and went outside.

Vivek: Naam kya h uska?

Ravi: Gudda.

Freddy: Gudda gudiya nahi asli naam batao…. Ese to mera naam bhi laddoo h ghr ka..

Vivek and Vineet hardly control their laughter.

Women: Mahesh h uska naam.

Vivek: Kisi pr shaq h aapko?

Ravi: Shaq …. Nahi shaq to kisi pr nahi h..

Vineet: Aap jb ghar aaye to ye letter kaha mila aapko?

Women: yahi lock ke peeche.

Freddy: Ghar ki koi aur cheez chori hui h?

They shacked their heads in no.

Vivek: Kya kaam karte hen aap?

Ravi: Mera apna business h hm stainless steel ke products banate hen.

They all looked at each other's faces.

**Outside—**

Abhijeet noticed the name Daya blinking on the screen and excused himself and came outside.

Abhijeet: Haan Daya uth gaye.

He heard coughing sound from the other end and

Abhijeet(thininkg): Lo ji… sahab to ab lambe arse ke liye bistar pr pad gaye.

Daya(muffeled voice): Haan boss.. aur tm… mujhe chod kr kyu chale gaye?

Abhijeet: Arey yaar bureau jana bhi zaroori tha na. Accha ab tabiyat kesi h tmhari?

Daya: Tmhe parwah he meri…?

Abhijeet(sighing): mujhe lagta h tere dimagh me bhi bukhar chadh gaya h..

Daya laughing: kaafi behtar h pehle se.

Abhijeet: Hmm… tm kuch kha lo aur phir tablet le lo…

Daya: Tm aa kr do na..

Abhijeet: Abey hosh me h… Daya mujhe thodi der ho jayegi… case aa gaya h.. tm please dose miss mt karo.

Daya: Boss jaldi ana… mujhe na ajeeb sa feel…..

Abhijeet(caring manner): Daya… accha theek h me jaldi aaunga. Parshan mt hona tm…. Koi bhi baat ho to mujhe phone kr dena bina kisi jhijhak ke… theek h.

Daya: Theek h boss.. tata.

Abhijeet: chalo tata.. and laughed.

**Author's Note—**

Hey guys.. Here I am with another story. :p

Hope you will like it.

Thanks to all of you…

Anushka – Am sorry dear but I can't write on Daya-Muskaan or Abhijeet-Tarika… That's not my genre..

Hope you will understand. And thanks for your precious review..

CID lovers- I am not promising dear but yeah I will try my best to write on your wish… I will try my best.

Thanks to everyone who's with me… and supporting this stuff.

Love you all.

Will try to update as soon as possible.

God bless you all. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Abhijeet ended the call and came back inside the room where Vivek and others were standing discussing something. While the lady was crying her eyes out. He went towards Vivek.

Abhijeet: Haan to kuch pata chala?

Freddy: Nahi sir kuch khaas pata nahi chala. Ab aap aa gaye ho to in se kuch phocho.

Abhijeet nodded and went back towards the parents.

Abhijeet: Aap ko kisi pr shaq h?

Man: Nahi hame kisi pr shaq nahi h.

Abhijeet: Aap ka koi business partner….

Man(cutting him in between): Dekhiye meri company me koi esa nahi h.

Abhijeet(smirking): Aaj ke zamane aap ye keh rahe hen?

Man: Mujhe un sb pr bharosa h.

Abhijeet: Mai pooch raha tha aap ka koi business partner h?

Man: Ji h.

Abhijeet: Vineet un sb logo ka address aur phone number note karo.

Man: Aap un logo ko bina baat ke pareshan nahi kr sakte.

Abhijeet(raising his hand): Dekhiye jb aap ne CID ko phone kia tha to us se pehle aap ko soch aur samajh lena chahye tha ke hm log kisi cave me bethi chunti(ant) ko bhi nahi chodte. Hame apni tehqeeqat krne deeje.

He turned towards Freddy.

Tm aur Vivek ghr ki talashi lo dekho kuch milta h kya.

Abhijeet: Aap apne bête ka koi photo hame deeje.

After checking all the rooms and collecting evidences they all came back to the bureau and started discussing about the recent case. Abhijeet was physically present with them but mentally he was in some other world, thinking about Daya. He was a bit hesitant to ask permission from ACP to go back to his house. He was quite desperate for ACP's arrival who was on the phone discussing something with DCP. He stood up with jerk and looked around.

Vivek: Sir kya hua?

Abhijeet: Kuch nahi.

Freddy: Sir Daya sir theek hen?

Abhijeet(tensed): Wo… wo phone nahi utha raha h.

Vineet: Sir to aap ghr chale jayye.

Abhijeet: Haan ACP sir aa jayen to me poochta hun.

Meanwhile ACP came out from his cabin.

Abhijeet(hesitantly): Sir wo…

ACP(looking up at him): Abhijeet abhi DCP ka phone aya tha us ne kaha h ke wo kl subha bureau aane wala h.

Abhijeet(sighing): Is ka matlab kuch bura bhi saath hi aane wala h.

ACP(nodding): Tm log subha jaldi ana. Abhijeet koshish karna ke Daya bhi aa jaye.

Abhijeet(shocked): Lekin sir us ki to….

ACP(cutting him in between): Me janta hun Abhijeet.. lekin DCP tm sb ko bureau me dekhna chahta h. Sb ko…

Abhijeet lowered his head and the image of Daya's red feverish face revolved in front of his eyes.

ACP(continuing): Haan to waha tm log gaye the us ki report do.

Abhijeet(looking at the clock): Sir parents ke mutaabiq wo log apne bête Mahesh ko ghr pr akela chod kr shopping karne chale gaye. Wapus aaye to lock ke paas ek paper mila jis pr likkha tha ke teen din ke andr agar 22 lakh rupay nahi diye gaye to Mahesh ko maar kr us ka sir ghr ke door step pr rakh diya jaye ga. Hame us bacche ke room ki window bhi tooti hui mili.

ACP: Aas paas maloom kia?

Vineet: Un logo ka ghr newly developed area me h … is liye waha pr zada log nahi rehte. Hm log kl waha ja kr poochenge.

ACP: Accha theek h, abhi to tm log ghr jao… (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet tm zara case number 432LK ki file nikal kr jana.

Abhijeet was irritated to the core but he nodded and went inside the file room. He took out his phone and once again dialed Daya's number but again to his utter disappointment no one answered the call. He was worried to his wits. He hurriedly went towards the file section and within no time with his sharp sight took out the 432KL file.

He came out of the file room and went inside ACP's cabin.

ACP(still working on the laptop): Haan Abhijeet mil gayi?

Abhijeet: Yes sir.. and he placed file on ACP's table and asked in hurry.

Abhijeet(hurriedly): Sir kya me ab ja sakta hun?

ACP(looking on his face): Haan chale jao aur subha jaldi aa jana Daya ko le kr.

Abhijeet: Pr sir wo mera phone nahi utha raha h… (tensed) us ki tabiyat zada kharab hui to?

ACP: Koshish karo ke le aao wrna koi baat nahi.

Abhijeet(keenly looking on his face): Sir kya koi bht important kaam h?

ACP: Haaaann.. esa hi h kuch. Chalo tm jao aur mujhe batana Daya kesa h.

Abhijeet(nodding): Theek h sir… good night.

He rushed outside… while ACP smiled on his action. He was puzzled as he really didn't know what to name the relationship which flourishes between Abhijeet and Daya. They are not brothers but they are more than that… and there is no such word to describe this relation. He shakes his head and again started doing the work.

Here Abhijeet started his Quallis and pushed down the accelaterator as hard as he could. He was really worried about Daya. His coughing and weak voice was still echoing, his feverish look was still flashing in front of his eyes. His slightly painful voice was still echoing in his ears. He again dialed Daya's number…

Abhijeet(murmuring): Daya utha le yaar phone….. Beemar h phir bhi pareshan karna h mujhe….

In ten minutes he was on the front door. He took Qualis straight inside the garage and slammed the door hard.. He ran towards the main door and anxiously rang the bell… But after a second slapped his head, he then quickly took out the key from his back pocket and pushed it inside the key hole. Within no time he was inside the house. He looked around and found the Television on but the room was pitch dark. He felt the silhouette of Daya on the sofa but before going towards him he switched on the lights. He then found Daya tummy first on the sofa. His face and hand was dangling down the edges. He rushed towards him and shakes him while holding his face in his hand. He felt shocked after realizing the warmness of his body. It felt as if he touched a hot coal. He placed Daya's head on the Sofa and saw the redness of it.

Abhijeet(shaking): Daya.. Daya yaar uth na.

He madly shakes him and tears rolled down his eyes. He went towards the kitchen and on his way found vomiting. He in shock looked back at Daya and went straight inside the kitchen… took the bowl of cold water and a piece of cloth he came back towards him. He dipped the cloth into the bowl and rub Daya's face with it… and placed it on his forehead.

He then called the doctor after closing the television.

Abhijeet(teary voice): Doctor sahab…. Wo mai Abhijeet bol raha hun… Wo Daya…(tears were rolling down his cheek) wo…. Use bht tez bukhar h aur …. Aur wo be… behosh h…(a lump formed in his throat) aur… aur us ko vomiting bhi hui thi… after some seconds… ji theek h thank you…

He canceled the call and looked at Daya's face, who was breathing heavily and was as red as a tomato. He changed the now hot cold strip and placed wet towels on Daya's body after removing his shirt.

Abhijeet(teary tone): Daya yaar mujhe… maaf kr de yaar… me jaldi aa jata to…. To shayad teri ye halat na hoti…

Suddenly the door bell ranged and he lunged towards the door.

Abhijeet(a bit relaxed): Aaiyye doctor sahab…

Doctor sat beside Daya and after checking.

Doctor: Fever to inhe kaafi zada… inhone afternoon and evening ke dose miss kiye hen wrna halat stable hoti in ki. Viral kaafi phela hua h aaj kl…

Abhijeet: Sb theek h na Doc. Sahab koi pareshaani ki baat to nahi h.?

Doctor(looking inside his bag):Nahiii… pareshaani ki koi baat nahi h me inhe injection de laga deta hun thoda jaldi utar jayega..

After giving injection.

Doctor: Khayal rakhiye ga inka… Gala bhi kharab h kaafi.. koi thandi cheez mt deeje ga, vomiting abhi rahegi inhe to mild cheezen hi khane me deeje ga… exertion zada na Karen to behtar hoga.

Abhijeet: Kb tk theek hoga ye? Aur hosh… hosh kb tk aayega..?

Doctor: Theek hone me time lagega aur hosh abhi thodi der me aa jayega…

Turning to go out..

(continuing) aur cold sponging karte rahiye ga in ki.

Abhijeet(forwarding his hand for hand shake): Thank you doc sahab.. thank you very much.

Doctor took his hand into his own and smiled slightly after that he went away. Abhijeet closed the door and came back and sat beside Daya and changed his strip..After sometime Daya slightly opened his eyes and saw Abhijeet bending over him. He looked at him keenly as his vision was a bit blurry but after realizing he closed his eyes and turned his face to the other side.

Abhijeet(happy): Daya… shurkar h tumhe hosh aa gaya.. Pata h kitna pareshaan ho gaya tha me. Tu mujhe phone nahi kr sakta tha haan… Vomiting bhi kr di… ab saaf kon karega wo..

But in reply he only got silence from Daya's side.

Abhijeet(softly): Daya.. kya ho gaya haan..? But Daya was still lying with his face at the other side.

Abhijeet softly turned his face towards him and found tears in Daya's eyes…

Abhijeet(shocked): Areyyy.. tum…tum ro rahe ho Daya… Kya ho gaya.? Takleef ho rahi h tmhe?

Abhijeet again changed the strip and touched his neck and was relieved to know the temperature decreasing.

Abhijeet(patting Daya's head): Daya bol na.. kya ho gaya?

Daya(slowly): Kuch nahi.

Abhijeet(remembering): Tu ne dose kyu miss kia…? Marun abhi?

Daya: Tm inti der se kyu aaye….?

Abhijeet: Mene tmhe bataya tha na ke case aa gaya tha to der ho gai.

Daya(rudely): To ab bhi bureau hi jao yaha kyu aaye ho?

Abhijeet: Dimagh theek h tera?

Daya(loudly): Nahi me pagal ho gaya hun.. Tmhe jb parwah nahi h to jatate kyu ho? Kyu jhoote wadey karte ho doosro se? Me ese hi mar jata to theek tha.. kyu aaye tm.. (removing strip from his forehead) nahi rakhwani mujhe ye patti watti… jao tm yaha se… jao…. (he burst out crying..)

Abhijeet was in shell shock.. he was unable to get the head or tail of what Daya said. Within seconds he was sure that what Daya's saying, is saying in his fever. He placed his hand on Daya's shoulder who jerked it away…

Daya(rashly): Koi zaroorat nahi h mujhe tmhari hamdardi ki… Jao tm yaha se..

Abhijeet: Daya mujhe lagta h tera dimagh ka test karwana padega mujhe. Kya yaar kesi batain kr raha h.. Parwah nahi hoti teri to me ata kyu tere paas, haaan…

Daya was crying his eyes out… he was looking helpless.. Abhijeet came forward and wrapped his arms around his shivering body.. Daya placed his hand on Abhijeet's chest and pushed him away but Abhijeet's grip on him was tight he let Daya place his head on his own chest and pressed him softly… He weaved in his hair and feel Daya's body bit relaxing.

After some more minutes Daya was totally silent. But he didn't want to remove his head from Abhijeet's chest. He was feeling really calm and composed. Abhijeet looked down on his bewakoof friend and smiled after seeing him.

Abhijeet(softly): Daya…

Daya: Hmmm.

Abhijeet: You alright now? He rubbed his hand on his head lightly.

Daya nodded and separated himself from Abhijeet.

Abhijeet(softly): Accha lete tm..

Daya trying to lie down on the sofa but Abhijeet hold hand.

Abhijeet: Daya yaha nahi tm apne room me chalo araam se letna.

He supported Daya and moved him into his room. Daya lie down, relax his body was somewhat stiff after being on the same pose.

Abhijeet: Me kuch le kr ata hun tmhare liye.. theek.

He went inside kitchen.

**After half hour—**

Abhijeet entered inside Daya's room..

Abhijeet: Daya… chalo soup pee lo.

Daya: Kis ka soup h.

Abhijeet(strictly): Karela ka..

Daya(shocked): kyaaa…

Abhijeet: yehi peena padega tmhe.

Daya(shocked): Nahi.. me nahi piounga…. Hr giz nahi..

Abhijeet: Chalo pio…

Daya: Abhiiiii nahi….

Abhijeet placed the cup on Daya's lips and pushed it inside it.. Daya's mouth was full with the liquid and he was continuously shaking his head in no..

Abhijeet: Daya pi raha h ya marun ek mukka gaal pr?

Daya slowly drank it and

Daya(embarrassed): Kya boss…. Chicken soup h ye to.

Abhijeet(laughing): Daya tu bhi na pagal h poora. Adhey ke bare me to mene sochna hi chod dia h.

After giving Daya his pills and wore him blanket. Daya suddenly hold his arm.

Daya: Boss yahi betho na.

Abhijeet: Haan me yahi hun tmhare paas.. ab nahi ja raha kahin.

Daya relaxly positioned himself towards Abhijeet who sat on one of the chair.

Daya: Aaj kya hua bureau me?

Abhijeet: Abey so raha h ya mujhe bhi raat bhr jagayega.?

Daya(naughty): Tmhe abhi saza dunga mai.

Abhijeet(sighing): Ji boliye kitni sit ups karun mai?

Daya(smiling): Mujhe gode me le kr ghr ke saath chakkar lagao.

Abhijeet(shock): Hosh me h tu… pichka hua aaloo banana h kya mujhe?

Daya: Huh koi keh bhi nahi raha tm se mujhe uthane.

Abhijeet: Arey pata h kl DCP aane wala h.

Daya: Afat…!

Abhijeet: ACP sir ne tmhe bhi lane ke liye kaha h.

Daya(shout): Kyaa.. and he chocked and started coughing.

Abhijeet gave him a glass of water and rubbed his hand on his back.

Abhijeet: Itna excited mt ho apne dost ke aane pr. Sukoon se…..

Daya(laughing): Kya boss….. thinking… mai to nahi jaunga kl.. meri tabiyat kitni kharab h tmhe dikh nahi raha.

Abhijeet(coming close to him): accha chalo aankhen bnd karo ab subha dekha jayega..

He started weaving Daya's hair and Daya smiled on that.

Daya(naughty): Boss idhar bhi karo(pointing at one point).

Abhijeet: Moo bnd kr bey… Chalo so jao.. (softly) good night.

Daya: Good night boss… tm yahi rehna.

Abhijeet: Haan mai yahi hun…

And Daya slept after sometime.. whereas Abhijeet smiled on Daya's face, checked his fever and lowered the AC and relaxly put his feet on Daya's bed, put his head on the back of the chair and close his eyes.

**Author's Note—**

Thank you guys for supporting..

Hope you will like this chapter.

Thanks to Kirti, Blue Fairy, Cidtami, Cid lovers, Subhsreesaha, hello cid, GD, Anji di, Anushka, KD di, Jyoti and guests..

Please read and review.

God bless you all.:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Morning—**

Abhijeet opened his eyes after hearing the voice alarm. He stretched his body and looked at Daya who was sound asleep. Abhijeet bent forward and touched his body…. He took a big sigh of relief as Daya's body was cold and showed no sign of fever. After wearing slippers he went towards his room and in half hour he came back into Daya's.

Abhijeet(shaking Daya): Daya… Daya.. utho yaar…

Daya(mumbling and turning towards other side): Mujhe nahi jana h aaj… tm jao.

Abhijeet: Me jane thodi keh raha hun… breakfast karo foran… (shaking him badly) utho jaldi see….

Daya sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes with his fist.

Daya: Haan..haan uth gaya. Lao breakfast.

Abhijeet: kyaa…. Arey fresh to ho kr aao pehle.

Daya: Haaan… ja raha hun..

After that Daya went inside washroom and Abhijeet made his way towards kitchen. In fifteen minutes he finished making breakfast and placed all the things on the dinning table.

Abhijeet(loudly): Dayaa… aa jao…

Daya came inside the lounge wearing the same night suit and sat relaxly on the chair.

Daya(removing lid from the bowl): OATS…! Kya pagal ho gaye ho… me oats khaunga..?

Abhijeet: To..? oats hi to hen moong ki daal thodi daali h doodh me..

Daya(pushing the bowl backwards): Me to nahi kha raha oats woats… wo…(pointing of other bowl) wo wala bowl idhar do mujhe.

Abhijeet(eyeing the bowl): Wo mera h.

Daya: To idhar dikhao toooo…

Abhijeet: Abey apna khana h to kha zada nautanki mt kr… late ho jayenge abhi.

Daya(standing up and taking the bowl): Me khud le leta hun.. (after opening) omelate…? Kitne bure ho tm.. tm oats khao aaj.

Abhijeet(snatching): Chal bey.. bada aya… ye mera h.

Daya: Kyu mera kyu nahi h.

Abhijeet(serious): Doctor ne kaha tha ke fever me anda(egg) kaccha khana chahye wo andr ja kr khud hi pak jata h garmi ki waja se..

Daya burst out laughing… kya boss…. Accha aadha aadha.

After so much of behes they finished their breakfast..

Abhijeet(passing water and tablets to Daya): Tmhari tabiyat kesi h ab?

Daya: Weakness h thodi si…. Wrna sb badiya.

Abhijeet(smiling): Accha to phir tm change kr lo fata fat.

Daya(shocked): Kyuuu?

Abhijeet: Arey baba bureau jana ha na..

Daya: Mene to tmhe pehle hi keh diya tha ke me nahi jaunga. Phir..

Abhijeet: Daya mazaq ka waqt nahi h ye… jaldi ready ho.. tm jaldi wapus aa jana.

Daya(mumbling and imitating): huh… jaldi wapus aa jana.. badey aaye… khud ko ACP samajhta h jese.. (loudly) DCP ke hote hue me wapus aa gaya to poore month khana meri taraf se..

Abhijeet went inside his room with a cute smile on his face.

After half an hour they both were in Qualis.

Daya: Abhi me chalaun?

Abhijeet nodded.

Daya jumped at the driver's seat and immediately accelerated the Qualis.

Abhijeet(shocked): Abey… Daya.. ruk ja….(himself) iska bukhar utra nahi tha lagta h…

He looked here and there for a taxi and then slowly made his way ahead. After sometime Qualis stopped in front of him and Daya, who was wearing goggles, lowered the window.

Daya(naughty): Ji sir… lagta h aap ko kahin jana h. How can I help you?

Abhijeet(sighing): Ji bhai sahab mujhe zara CID bureau jana tha.

Daya(acting): CID BUREAU… kyu kya kuch report karana h?

Abhijeet(rashly): Haan mera bhai pagal ho kr gadi le gaya h.

Daya: Oho ye to bht hi buri khabar h… anyways sir 300 rupey lagenge..

Abhijeet: Chalega… and he opened the back door and sat inside.

In ten minutes they were in the bureau's parking shed.

Daya: Sir paise.

Abhijeet: le tere paise.. mera baap h tu.

Daya: Sharminda mt kariye sir itni tareef karke.

Abhijeet came down and caught hold of Daya's ear and dragged him towards the stairs.

They came inside and before entering Dhenchu came in there way.

Guard: Sir yaha sign kriye.

Daya looked at Abhijeet's face who was signing on the register. Daya did the same.

Daya(whispering in Abhijeet's ear): Boss ye bona yaha kya kr raha h.

Abhijeet(same tone): DCP ki dum h ye… jaha wo waha ye.

They entered inside and saw Freddy sitting on his desk. His face glowed up after seeing Daya with Abhijeet. They both made their ways on their desks.

Freddy(whispering): Daya sir aap theek hn na bilkul?

Daya(fake coughing): Nahi yaar… Abhijeet sir bistar se utha kr le aaye hn mujhe.

Abhijeet(glaring at them): Moo bnd karo dono aur kaam karo… samjhe.

After lunch Daya again started feeling uneasiness. Abhijeet who was looking him from his desk asked.

Abhijeet: Daya kya hua?

Daya: Yaar wo.. me ghar chala jaun?

Abhijeet: DCP sir ne site pe jane ke liye kaha h… waha se aane ke baad chale jana.

Daya nodded and again indulge himself in his work.

They all went to the parent's house along with ACP and DCP. Daya was a bit slow and Abhijeet was with him.

Abhijeet(whispering): Abey goli khayi thi ya nahi.

Daya: Khai thi na.

Abhijeet nodded and they all entered inside the house… Daya went inside one of the rooms to investigate.

Women: Sir kuch pata chala mere bacche ke bare me?

ACP: Dekhiye hm log koshish kr rahe hen…. Aap hosla rakhiye bht jald hi aapka baccha aapke paas hoga.

Suddenly Daya came from the room.

Daya(standing beside Abhijeet): Sir window ke paas kuch foot prints mile hen ho sakta h wo hi kidnapper ke hon.. jb wo…

He was cutted in between as the women clutched Daya's coller. Abhijeet came in shell shock.

Women(loudly): Ye… ye kya kr raha h aap logo ke saath.

Abhijeet(rashly): Ye kya tareeqa h ek officer se baat krne ka?

Women(shocked): officer..? To CID ab khooniyon ko bhi officer banane lagi h…?

DCP: Khoni..

Abhijeet: Hosh me hn aap…

Women: Haan haaan hosh me hun me…. Ye Daya h na… wohi Daya jis ne apne baap ki gun se apni maa ka khoon kr dia tha…

Everyone went silent in the room. Abhijeet felt the shiver in Daya's body.

**Author's Note—**

Sorry guys for this short update. But I am out of ideas for this story and am not at all feeling like writing on it. I know it's dragging and am sorry for that.

Anyways, I am now started with my college so I will only be able to update on the weekends.

Thanks to

Blindredeyes, subhsreesaha, CID lovers, CIDtami, Roxtar, GD, Aiza Taiq, Kirti, Blue fairy, Hello CID, Jyoti, Rohan, Anji di, Poonum di, Anushka, Kd di, Abby and guests…

Thank you very much guys for supporting me.

Hope you will like this chapter.

God bless you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything went silent for couple of minutes. They all were just staring on each other's faces. While Daya was standing in a head down position his face expressions utterly broken. He had no guts to raise his head up. Abhijeet was in a great shock. He was not at all prepared for this unexpected thing. He never even imagined this. ACP recollected his senses and cleared his throat.

ACP(angry): tm hosh me ho….? Kya bol rahi ho… kis se bol rahi ho.. kis ke saamne bol rahi ho… kuch ehsaas he tmhe?

Women(loudly): Haan haan mujhe sb andaza h me kya kr rahi hun. Ye wohi Daya h jis ne apni maa ko mara tha aur phir choriyan karta tha. Kuch dino tk kuch khane peene ko nahi mila to behosh ho kr pada hua tha foot path pr jb Anaath Aashram waley utha kr le gaye the ise.

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly. He was unable to hear any of this nonsense. He cursed himself for pressurizing Daya to come today. Everything he was doing since yesterday was going all wrong.

ACP(joking): Tm kya us Anaath Aashram ki malik ho?

Women: Ye kameena meri hi colony me rehta tha… police se bhaga phirta tha. Aur ab khud ko bachane ke liye khud hi CID me aa gaya.

Abhijeet(rashly): Aey.. gaaliyan nahi samjhi… Jb tk koi tehqiqaat nahi ho jati tm kisi ke bare me esa nahi keh sakti.

Women(turning to her husband): Ye CID walon ko aap ko bulana hi nahi chahye tha. Ye apne hi andr ke aadmi ko hata nahi sakte hamare bacche ko kya pakdenge. (suspicious) mujhe to lagta h is Daya ne hi mere bacche ho pakda hoga… (turning towards Daya) kyu kahan h mera baccha… (crying) batao…. Paise chahye to me abhi de deti hun.

Purvi: Aey hosh me ho tm.. soch samajh kr baat karo samjhi. Itni der se ulta seedha bole ja rahi ho. Sharam nahi aati tmhe in se esa bol rahi ho… yehi hm sb ki raksha krte hn.

Women: Nahi chahye mujhe ese khooni log raksha krne wale.

Daya sighed slowly and went out of the house. Abhijeet looked at him and signaled others to increase the pace of their works. After collecting all the major and minor leftover evidences they moved out. Abhijeet went towards one of the Qualis and opened and was shocked to see Daya sitting on the passenger seat. He opened his eyes and looked at his buddy. Abhijeet silently sat on the driver's seat while half of the team sat on the back seat. They all were silent in the journey.

Freddy: Sir woo…

Abhijeet looked at him through the rear mirror and asked..

Abhijeet: Kya hua Freddy?

Freddy(hesitantly): Sir wo aurat kitna kuch bol rahi thi na. pata nahi kitna kuch ghalat salat bol rahi thi.

Abhijeet: Freddy jb tk hm tehqeqaat poori nahi kr lete tb tk hm kuch nahi keh sakte.

Daya opened his eyes and looked at Abhijeet's face whose eyes were on the road in front of him.

Freddy(shocked): Ma…matlab sirrr… aap.. ap Daya sir pr shak kr rahe ho?

Abhijeet glared on Freddy's face through the mirror and said.

Abhijeet: Mene esa kuch kaha Freddy?

Freddy: mujhe… mujhe laga ke shayad aap yehi keh rahe ho.

Abhijeet took a big sigh and took Qualis into the bureau's parking shed.

They all came out of the Qualis except Daya. They all looked towards Abhijeet's face who signaled them to move away. He himself came towards Daya's side and opened the door.

Abhijeet: Daya neeche utro.

Daya looked at his face and silently came down.

Daya(slowly): Tm mujh pr shak kr rahe ho?

Abhijeet(closing the car's door): Daya mene esa kuch nahi kaha.

Abhijeet then went towards the stairs and went inside the bureau. Daya came inside after ten minutes.

DCP(teasing): Aayee aaye rajkumar sahab.. aayye. (turning towards Abhijeet) aaj pata chal gayi na sacchai apne moo bole bhai ki.

Abhijeet glared at his face but remained silent.

DCP(to Daya): Kitne aur khoon kiya hn tmne…? Apne chote bhai behno ke bhi kiye honge zaroor….

Tears found their way outside Daya's eyes. He lowered his head.

DCP(to ACP): Fata fat pata lagao.. aur agar ye khooni h to mujhe ese officer nahi chahye CID me.

ACP: DCP sahab aap ek ese officer pr ungli utha rahe hn jo kitni baar maut ke moo me gaya h is desh ko bachane ke liye.

DCP: lekin apni maa ko hi maar dia. Jo esa kare us ki koi jaga nahi hoti h kisi ke dil me bhi.

ACP: us aurat ne apni aankho se nahi dekha tha wo sb hote hue.. aap ese kese us ki baat pr yaqeen kr sakte hn. Daya ne apni zindagi di h CID ko aap us pr thoda sa bhi yaqeen nahi h.?

DCP(sarcastically): mujhe to tm logo me se kisi pr bhi yaqeen nahi h.. pata nahi kya chalta rehta h tm logo ke beech. Koi kisi ka bhai h to koi kisi ke bête ke saman . CID me sentiments naam ki koi cheez nahi hoti h.

ACP: Sentiments naam ki koi cheez nahi hoti h to phir aap ne hi first day hm sb se ye kyu kaha tha ke sb se narmi se baat kia karo? Sir CID aur police force me bht difference h. CID ko dekh kr bacche khush ho jate hn.

DCP: iska ye matlab bhi nahi h ke tm dada aur nana bn jao un baccho ke. (turning to go) Do dino ke andr pata lagao us bacche ka bhi aur Daya ka bhi… do din… (raising two fingers in the air) after that he went out.

Abhijeet took a big sigh and he too moved out from the bureau..

ACP(softly): Daya me cabin me aao.

Daya silently entered inside the cabin and sat on the chair after ACP.

ACP: Daya tm pareshan mt ho sb theek ho jayye ga.

Daya(his voice cracked): Sir.. sir wo.. Abhi….. wo…. Wo to mujhe nahi chodega na sir…?

ACP: Daya… Abhijeet bhi wapus aayega thodi der me. Kyu chodega wo tmhe? Itne salon se tm log saath saath ho tmhe ab bhi esa lagta h..?

Daya shake his head in no.

Daya(teary tone): Sir mujhe… mujhe esa kuch bhi nahi yaad… mujhe (crying).. mujhe to apni maa ki shakal bhi nahi yaad sir… (dreamy tone) haan kabhi kabhi esa lagta h ke koi mujhe awaaz de raha h.. us awaaz ki taraf jata hun to wo bht door ho jati h.

Tears welled up in ACP's eyes as well.

ACP(softly): Abhi tm ghar jao Daya. Me thodi der me Abhijeet ko bhej dunga..

Daya slightly nodded and stood up to move.

ACP: Seedhe ghar jana.

**After one hour—**

Abhijeet entered inside the bureau and went straight inside ACP's cabin.

Abhijeet: Sir aapne call ki thi.

ACP(looking at him): Haan.. wo tm kaha chale gaye the?

Abhijeet: Sir wo.. wo mujhe kaam tha ek.

ACP looked at him keenly and noticed the pain in his eyes.

Abhijeet: Sir wo Daya kaha h?

ACP(taking a sigh): Use mene ghr bhej diya.. theek nahi lag rahi thi us ki tabiyat. Tm chale jana thodi der baad. Aur dekho us se kuch ulti seedhi baat mt kehna wo wese hi bht pareshan h.

Abhijeet: Me janta hun sir… aur ye bhi janta hun wo kya soch raha hoga mere bare me.

With that he moved out from the bureau.

**DUO's House—**

Abhijeet opened the main door with the other key and entered inside. Saw the lights of Daya's room open. Taking a big sigh he switched on the main lights and then took out the water bottle from the fridge and started drinking water while thinking something. His mind was running at a really fast pace.

He entered inside Daya's room and found him lying on the bed.

Abhijeet: Tm ne khana kha liya?

Daya(while sitting up): Nahi… tmne?

Abhijeet refused.

Abhijeet: Tabiyat theek h tmhari?

Daya: Haan bas gale me dard h thoda sa…

Abhijeet nodded and turned to go outside.

Daya(loudly): Abhijeet….

Abhijeet turned his face again towards Daya.

Daya(hesitant): wo.. tm.. tm ghar chod kr ja rahe ho?

Abhijeet(confused): Ghar chod kr… kyu?

Daya(chocking voice): Me…. Me ek khooni hun na… mene apni maa ka khoon kia…

Abhijeet hugged him unexpectedly… he hugged him tightly.. and didn't want to lose him. He knew that his buddy's going through a really rough time.

Abhijeet: Daya zada sochna bnd kr de… me kahin nahi ja to koi khooni wooni nahi h samjha. Ayenda agar esa kuch bola na to mujh se bura koi nahi hoga.

Daya: Tm jaante ho? Tm ne dekha h apni aankho se ke mene esa nahi kia?

Abhijeet: Us aurat ne dekha tha?

Daya kept himself silent.

Abhijeet: Me is baat ko dekhunga tu befikar reh.. samjha…. Aur haan.. zada mat socho.

Daya nodded in reply.

Abhijeet: Ab chal khana khane..

After that they had their dinners and went in their respective rooms to sleep.

Next morning they both get ready and leave for bureau.. Daya didn't talk much and after reaching bureau he went straight into ACP's room.

Daya: Good morning sir..

ACP(smiling): Good morning Daya kese ho.

Daya: Am fine sir… bs ye dena tha aap ko.

ACP(extending his hand): Kya h isme.

After some minutes he looked on Daya's face in shock

ACP(angery): Tmhara dimagh theek h Daya… pagal ho gaye ho kya.

Daya(coolly): Sir me ek khooni hun aur ek khooni CID me reh sakta h kya? Aap log mujh se pyar karte hn is liye keh nahi skate ke me chala jaun.. to me aap logo ki mushkil asan kr deta hun sir…

Abhijeet(entering, rashly): Daya tm pagal ho gaye ho… hm log hn na yaar…. Tm koi khooni wooni nahi ho samjhe.

Daya(slowly): Am sorry sir lekin is baar me aap logo ki baat nahi maan sakta. Hope aap logo ko koi accha officer mil jaye jo na ke anaath ho aur na hi khooni.

With that he leaved. Leaving others in shell shock.

**Author's Note—**

Guys.. really sorry for being this much late. Actually am a lot busy in college..

Will try my best to update as soon as possible. I too don't like to leave you guys on cliff hangers.

I know that this is not a productive chapter butt… I updated and that is what counts.. :p

I am really thankful to you guys for being with me.

**CID lovers-** Dears jo log orphans hote hn un ke parents bachpan me hi mar jate hn… is ka matlab ye nahi hota ke un ke koi parents hi nahi hote…:p btw Thanks for your reviews… :)

**Poonum di- ** Aww … pata nahi di.. I will be able to keep the twist or not… I lost my interest.. let's see what future brings for us…:) Thank you for your review..

**Blindredeyes- **Hahaah… thanx dear for the detailed review.. the ending cracked me up.. :P thank you.

**Gd- **I mentioned earlier that DCP is here for some other type of survey… So this is why he went with the team to see how they investigate and all… thank you for the review.

**subhsreesaha , CIDtami, Srija, Anushka, Jyoti, Rohan, Blue Fairy, Miss Earth, **and **Abby** thank you all for you precious reviews…. Am sorry that I promised but was unable to keep it.

I am mentioning guys that next update will be late as well… so bear with it. Hope you will understand.

Read and Review.

God bless you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Abhijeet tried to move along with Daya but ACP stopped him.

ACP(confidently): Abhijeet use kuch samey ke liye akela chod do. Ese moqo pr insaan ko tanhaai ki talash hoti h.

Abhijeet: Lekin.. me..me … sir….

ACP: Haan haan tm bhi door raho us se.. wo tmhare sb se qareeb h lekin ese halat me sirf akelapan hi addmi ko sukoon deta h.

Abhijeet nodded.

ACP: Aur pareshan hone ki koi zaroorat nahi h. Hm sb hen us ke saath… tm esa karo records check karo saare.

Abhijeet: Aur sir wo DCP sahab.

ACP: Use to me samjha kr hi maanunga is baar chahe kuch bhi ho jaye.

Abhijeet looked strangely on ACP's face and moved towards the record room. His mind was continuously engaged in Daya. But keeping ACP's teaching in mind he took a relaxing sigh and get involved in his work.

**After half hour of searching—**

Abhijeet: Sir yaha pr to esa kuch nahi mila.

ACP: Accha Vivek tm ne Daya ka record check kia?

Vivek(coming towards ACP): Yes sir kia but us me Police training se le kr CID ki current date tk ka record h us se pehle ka nahi.

ACP(nodding): Abhijeet tm Daya ke orphanage jao aur waha se record nikalo phir match karo police records se.

Abhijeet seemed lost in some other world.

ACP(loudly): Abhijeeeet…!

Abhijeet(coming back into senses): Ye…Yes sir.

ACP: Kaha khoye hoye ho tm?

Abhijeet(slowly): Sir wo…. Kahi esa kuch hua na…. he stopped after that.

ACP: Tmhe lagta h ke hamara Daya esa kuch kr sakta h? Aur agar esa kuch hua bhi hoga to us ke peeche koi valid reason hoga.

After some time.

Aur haan orphanage Daya ko saath le kr jao.

Abhijeet(shocked): Sirr….!

ACP: Abhijeet mai janta hun ke tm dono ke liye hi ye mushkil hoga hm sb ke liye h lekin ye Daya ke liye zaroori h. Reality ko face karne ke baad hi use yaqeen hoga ke us ne esa kuch nahi kia tha.

Abhijeet slightly nodded.

ACP: Hurry up bhago ab jaldi jaldi… (to others) aur tm log chalo forensic lab dekhte hn Salunkhe ko kuch mila ke nahi.

Abhijeet slightly smiled at the energetic ACP and rushed outside inside the bureau's garage. He dialed Daya's number.

After some ringing Daya attended the call.

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya: Hmm…

Abhijeet: Kaha ho is waqt.

Daya: Ghr pr.

Abhijeet: Accha wahi pr ruko me ata hun ds minute me.

With that he cut the call and rushed towards the house.

He entered inside and found it completely silent. After knocking on the door he entered inside Daya's room and found him sitting on his bed. He silently moved and sat beside him.

Abhijeet(slowly): Yaha kya kr rahe ho?

Daya: Saman jama kr raha hun.

Abhijeet(shocked): Saman..? Kesa?

Daya: Apna.. me ghr chod kr ja raha hun.. CID ka….

He was unable to complete his sentence as Abhijeet slapped him hardly on the face.

Abhijeet(rashly): Kitni baar tm se kahun ke esi pagalo jesi baaten mere samne mt kia karo.. kitni baar subha se bureau me sb ne tm se kaha ke hm sb tmhare saath hn phir bhi tm ek hi baat bole ja rahe ho. Chahte kya ho tm?

Daya(looking up at him): Maut.

Abhijeet was in shell shock.. He was unable to even move from his place. He just stared on Daya's face as if he was a ghost.

Abhijeet(coming back into his senses): Accha… yehi batana chahte ho tm duniya ko agar tmhare ooper ghalat ilzaam lagaya jaye to maut hi sirf ek raasta h?(holding him from his arms) tm inte kamzor kb se ho gaye? Haan..

Daya(weakly): Kya sach h kya jhoot koi nahi janta Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: To kya sirf is sb ka ek hi ilaaj h?

Daya(frustrated): Mujhe nahi samajh ata kuch. (looking at him again) tm esa karo mujhe maar do.. sb kahani khatam ho jayegi.

Abhijeet(irritated and rashly): Tu mujhe majboor mt kar ke ek aur thappad marun tujhe. Kyu ek hi tarha se soch raha h? Tm is sb ki tehqeeqat nahi kr sakte.

Daya(absent mindedly): kese karun?

Abhijeet was irritated to the core but he took a big sigh as he knew the mental condition of Daya. After listening that he is the murderer of his mother he was not in his senses.

Abhijeet: Daya kya ho gaya h… tm mere saath chalo ge investigate karne samjhe.

Daya: Nahi…. Abhi tm mt chalna mere saath… sb log kya kahenge.. tmhe ek khooni ka….

Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's mouth firmly stopping him to even utter another word.

Abhijeet: Tm utho aur fresh ho kr aao fata fat.

With that he left Daya's room. He came in kitchen and prepared some quick snakes while doing that he told everything to ACP who assured him to take Daya to the orphanage.

After making Daya eat something he made Daya move with him not telling him the location.

In the whole way Daya was silent suddenly he spoke.

Daya(confidently): Boss me investigate karunga.!

Abhijeet looked at him shockingly and quickly turned the starring wheel to the other side otherwise their car would have collided.

Daya: Chahey kuch bhi ho me sach saamne la kr rahunga. Mera dil nahi manta ke me khoon kr sakta hun us aurat ka jis ka me khoon hun.

Abhijeet was smiling ear to ear. He patted Daya on his back.

Abhijeet: That's the spirit.

Daya: Waise hm orphanage ja rahe hn na.

Abhijeet again quickly turned the starring wheel.

Abhijeet: Abey kya ab accident karaye ga?

With that he noticed a slight smile on Daya's face. He thanked God for helping Daya come out of all this.

Abhijeet: Kuch khana h?

Daya moved his head in no… he was looking in his mobile. After some minutes he said.

Daya: Yaar ab mujhe afsos ho raha h ke mene tm sb logo se ese behave kia aur apna resignation bhi de diya. Tm log mujhe kitna vishwaas dila rahe the. ACP sir ne kya socha hoga.. unhe kitna dukh hua hoga hena?(looking gloomy)

Abhijeet: Dukh to hua Daya lekin ACP sir ne hi mujhe kaha tha ke Daya ko saath le kr orphanage jao. Aur unhe poora yaqeen h ke tm apna isteefa wapus le loge.

He looked at Daya who was looking outside the window. Suddenly

Daya(loudly): Arey boss… roko roko… jaldi roko gadi…

Abhijeet looked at him in shock. Whereas Daya pulled the Hand brake.

Daya(irritated): Arey roko naa…. Waha pr ek shop h yaar… mujhe cold drink peeni h..

Abhijeet mentally slapped him and reversed the car.

Daya(pulling the window glass down): Haan zara 7 up dena. (to Abhijeet) tm konsi loge boss?

Abhijeet(sighing): jo tm loge.

Daya: Nahiiii… tm koi doosra flavor lo taake me aadhi aur pee sakun.

Abhijeet: Accha theek h… tm khud manga lo aur jaldi karo raat me mujhe ghr wapus jana h.

After fifteen more minutes of wastage they continued their journey while Daya was enjoying both the cold drink.

Daya(intentionally making sipping noise): waah kya baat h Abhi.. maza aa gaya. Arey tm nahi loge?

Abhijeet: Beta abhi bataunga tujhe thodi der me.

Abhijeet knew that Daya's nervous to go the orphanage and due to that he is trying to diverge his mind in some other things.

**At the orphanage—**

Gate keeper: Ji aapko kis se milna h?

Abhijeet: Yaha ke manager se.

Gate keeper: Kl ana visiting hours khatam ho gaye hn.

Abhijeet(taking out visiting card from his coat's pocket): Accha ye un ke de do.

Gate keeper: Sahab hm bole ke milne ka samay khatam ho gaya h tmhare baat samajh me nahi aati h kya? Kl ana ab.

Abhijeet(looking at Daya): Hm log CID se hn tm un se kaho ja kr.

Gate keeper(astonished): CID se? Accha sir me abhi bolta hun..

Abhijeet sighed and looked at Daya.

Daya(hesitant): Wo boss.. tm… tm jao andr me zara barabr se ata hun.

Abhijeet: Dayaaa….!

That was enough for Daya. He defeatedly sighed and lowered his head in helplessness.. He never told anything to Abhijeet about his past and he never wanted to. The time he spent in orphanage was a bitter truth and a bitter past which he didn't want to look at.

Abhijeet patted on his shoulder and assured him through his eyes that everything will be alright.

Gate keeper(coming back): Aayye sir.. manager sir aapko bula rahe hn.

They entered inside the building. It had a really well built infra structure. Fully covered with trees and had a massive playground with different courts for basketball, tennis, cricket,etc. Daya felt some happiness. They entered inside the manager's room who warmly welcomed them .

Manager(raising from his seat): Welcome sir.(they shaked their hands.) (pointing towards chairs) bethiye sir.

Abhijeet and Daya sat comfortably on the chairs.

Manager(ringing the bell): Ramboo… teen cup coffee lao.

Abhijeet(interrupting): Arey nahi sir… hm log bs ek inquiry krne aaye hn jaldi hi niklenge.

Manager: Tb tk ek cup coffee to chalegi na sir. (he said smiling politely).

After seeing his smile Daya remembered the manager of his time. Who was as strict towards the children as he could be. Daya moved his head to the other side instantly. Some scenes of his childhood start coming in front of his eyes.

Manager: Ji sir … how can I help you?

Abhijeet(nudging Daya): hame ek bacche ki file chahye.

Manager: Wo hamare orphanage me tha kya?

Abhijeet(nodding): obviously.

Manager: Accha naam battaye aur year battaye jis me us ne ye orphanage choda tha.

Abhijeet(telling the year): Daya tha us ka naam.

Daya shivered to the core. But quickly managed himself.

Manager: Daya..(thinking)… ese to bht se Daya honge sir…. Koi aur baat…

Abhijeet: Koi esa baccha jis ne apni maa ka khoon kia ho aur phir police use yaha de gai ho..

After thinking for some minutes.

Manager: Ji sir shayad tha to esa koi ladka…

Daya closed his eyes tightly… he didn't know what manager said next, he came back into his senses when Abhijeet placed his hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet(looking into his eyes): Chalo Daya hm record room me dekh lete hn.

Manager: Lekin sir aap ko waha jitni bhi files milengi un me yaha ki life ke events ke bare me milega… esa koi event hm apni files me nahi rakhte jin ka sambandh is orphanage se na ho. Kyu ki yaha pr jitney bhi bacche hn unhe hame ek accha insaan banana h to un ko un ke ateet ki baaten hm yaad nahi dilate. Aap Daya ka record dekh leje…. Maybe us me choti moti jaankaari ho us ke ateet ki.

Abhijeet nodded and they made his way towards the record room with Ramboo.

Daya: Bosss…. Ab… ab tm dekh kr aa jao… please ab mai…

Abhijeet looked at him.

Abhijeet(softly):Daya kya bola tha tune… sacchai ka samna karega na… to phir.. ab kyu peeche ht raha h…

Abhijeet hold Daya's hand tightly to make him feel comfortable and they entered inside the record room.

After half an hour or so they found the file. Daya started looking at the other side.

Abhijeet(softly): Daya… kuch nahi hoga.. chalo idhar dekho jaldi se..

Daya slowly looked at the file and his gaze felt on his childhood photo.. he was looking a sweet boy of 7 or 8 years. Abhijeet opened the first page and they looked at the first line. It told them about Daya's background that how they found him. It was mentioned there that Daya used to do petty thievery. Daya was really embarrassed with that. But they didn't find any other information that can put any light upon the current situation.

Daya: Boss ab to police records me hi mil payega kuch.

Abhijeet nodded while taking his phone out from his pocket and received the call of ACP. He told everything to him.

After some minutes.

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet(who was looking in the file): Hmm…

Daya: Idhar dekho.

Abhijeet moved his head upwards: Haan..

Daya(he was looking restless): Yaar wo..

Abhijeet: Kya hua Daya..?

Daya: Yaar wo tm chaloge Police Office mere saath.

Abhijeet: Tu pooch raha h mujh se Daya? Abey tu to mujhe utha kr bhi le ja sakta h.

Daya(slightly smiling): Me is waqt ki baat kr raha hun.

Abhijeet: Haan haan me janta hun… Kyu nahi chalunga me tere saath…? Chalo yaha se jaldi nikalte hn.

They came out and thanked the manager for his full support and moved towards the police office. Daya was silent the whole way. Abhijeet didn't tease him this time as he knew the mental state of Daya. He was sure that Daya is still in tension as the situation is still not cleared.

In half hour they reached outside the police office. Abhijeet came down and moved inside but before that Daya hold his hand.

Abhijeet(shocked): Kya hua Daya?

Daya(teary voice): Boss…. Mai.. mai nahi ja paunga yaar… please tm chale jao… please Abhi.. with that he lowered his head.

Abhijeet(clearing his throat and patting his shoulder): Accha… accha theek h… tm betho gaadi me mai ata hun dekh kr. Theek h… and don't take any tension.

Daya nodded and moved inside the Qualis, his steps little trembling. Abhijeet knew that Daya is taking extreme tension. He moved inside the police office.

Daya(thinking): Oh God please please forgive me. Maine esa kuch na kia ho. Mai kese zinda reh paunga is tarha. Please Lord… Sb log kya sochnege mere bare me phir. (with each prayer tears were dropping from his eyes like rain droplets). He was totally engaged in his thoughts and was continuously talking with his God. Suddenly someone came and hugged him tightly.

Daya(muffled tone): Abhiiii…. Abhi kya hua?

Tears were there in Abhijeet's eyes. He left Daya and hold him tightly.

Daya(breathing heavily): Abhijeet please batao na.. please mai ne nahi mara na apni maa ko.. me khooni nahi hun na… mujhe CID se nahi nikalenge na… please bolo na…

Abhijeet(shaking Daya): Daya khush ho ja tu… tune kuch nahi kia h esa… tu khooni nahi h…

Daya took a big sigh and hide his face inside his extremely trembling hands. Abhijeet looked at him at wrapped him inside his arms. After some time he leave him.

Abhijeet: Bs kr ab rona dhona yaar…

Daya(crying): Abhi.. meri maa hoti aaj to esa kuch bhi nahi hota…

Abhijeet: Daya teri maa h tere saath ab bhi… yaha h na… (he said while placing his hand on Daya's heart.)

Daya secured Abhijeet's hand and nodded and smiled like anything. He was still crying as if there is no tomorrow.

**Author's Note—**

**Kd di- **aww… chalen I will convey your message to that lady… :p theek h na di? Hope you liked this chapter as well. :)

**CID lovers – **No worries dear. All the very best for your exams. Hope you guys come out with flying colours. :) thanks for liking the previous chapter.

**LadyDaya – **Thank you.. I tried my best not to show Daya a really weak person only showed what I think someone will go thorough after knowing that he killed his mother in childhood. I lost my interest because good ideas always make me feel uncomfortably in the end. I am unable to give justice to those ideas.

**GD – **Thank you so much BHIJN :p And ya I will clear rest of the points in the next chapter… so don't worry…:p but do mention what you wanna know. I think you will feel this chapter an okay chappyy.. hena…? :D Thank you so much for liking the previous chappy.

Thanks to **Naina, NB, Subhsreesaha, Miss Earth, Srija, Jyoti, Anji di, Ujjawal, Blue Fairy, Poonum di, Anushka, Abby and guests.**…:)

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please read and review.

God bless all of you..


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note—**

Hello guys hope you all are doing good. So I took this decision today to put this story ON HOLD. The main reason is, I lost my interest in it and I don't know what to show next. I started this story with a simple and effective theme but I don't know how things changed and now my story is standing on a position where I am unable to write even a word ahead. This is the first story which I put on hold and to be honest I personally hate putting any story on hold but hope you guys understand. I am not promising but I will try my best to come back and write the last chapter of this story real soon or when I will feel like doing some work on it.

Actually I thought of doing this because I don't want you guys to wait for the update like anything and I think I am doing justice. :p

I thank each and everyone here who reviewed and liked this.. I really am. It was your support which made me write this much.

But yeah I promise I will keep on writing new stories. Maybe one shots only..

Thanks for understanding and sorry for wasting your time.

Love you all

God bless.

Peace:)**  
**


End file.
